Muérdago
by Henta-Hime
Summary: —Ya que no quieres ser un niño travieso, no querrías romper una tradición, ¿verdad, Naruto? -Éste, negó rotundamente con la cabeza. —Bien, entonces…-arrimándose a sus labios- muérdago… /AU. Actualizado 20/05/13


_Miró a su alrededor completamente maravillado, y sin poder evitarlo, un gritito huyó de sus finos labios. Se acercó más hacia aquella tienda para saciar su reciente curiosidad. Apreció cómo un hombre decoraba su local con llamativos y raros objetos._

_Unas largas y peludas serpientes de colores en tonos verdes, rojos y alguna que otra color plata y oro; unas campanillas que colgaban del techo, muy bellas y unidas a unas hojas aún más bonitas. Sonrió muy feliz con lo que veía, y se acercó un poco tímido al señor._

_Dio pasitos pequeños, temerosos, como si tuviera miedo de llegar hasta allí, el tendero lo notó y sonriendo con extrema dulzura y alegría lo incitó a acercarse. Él también sonrió, y con un poco más de confianza, salió de detrás de la pared tras la cual se ocultaba._

_Se deleitó con todas aquellas decoraciones, era la primera vez en su vida que las veía, pero sentía que ya las amaba. Las recorrió una por una, hasta el más mínimo detalle, hasta la más insignificante parte de ellos…_

_Todas eran preciosas, llamativas y brillantes. Justo como a él le gustaban. Justo como su padre, con algo de ayuda de mamá, decoró su habitación._

_Las veía con extremo interés, como si de la cosa más maravillosa se tratase, todas ellas. Pero sin duda, las dos que más atraían su mirada, eran aquel árbol y su bañado de luces. Era un pequeño pino, con una brillante y plateada estrella adornando su punta; con pequeñas esferitas de cristal colorido en todas sus otras extremidades, alguna que otra cintilla que deslumbraba por los reflejos, y__ellas__. Las que enamoraban sus ojos y encantaban su pequeña y joven mente._

_Unidas en una gran hilera por un casi imperceptible cable blancuzco, de forma redonditas, chiquitas y muy hermosas. Se apagaban intercaladamente, con diferencia de segundos y volvían a encenderse titilando rápido para luego volverse más lentas. Su color, era sin duda por lo que le gustaban tanto: naranja. Era muy anormal ver una luz naranja decorando un árbol. Y por ese motivo, se sentía muy especial. ¡De seguro sería el centro de atención de sus amigos cuando les contara!_

_El hombre lo miraba con gran diversión. Conocía a ese niño, siempre pasaba frente a su tienda, se detenía unos segundos a aspirar el aroma de su comida, sonreía graciosamente y salía corriendo tras sus padres. Pero esta era la primera vez que se animaba a entrar._

_El pequeño se hallaba muy entretenido contemplando el árbol, por lo que decidió entablar una charla con él._

_— ¿Te gusta? –La revoltosa melena dorada respondió muy entusiasmada, agitando sus cortos brazos– Se llama árbol navideño. Suele prepararse en esta temporada, como un símbolo de que Santa Claus se aproxima._

_— ¿Santa Claus? ¿Quién es él? –Preguntó totalmente atrapado, sentándose ágilmente en pose india._

_— Él, es el hombre que te observa durante todo el año. Durante el día y la noche, para ver qué tan buen niño eres. Si has sido bueno, él te recompensará con un grandioso regalo, pero, si en cambio has hecho muchas travesuras, te dará un enorme y oscuro trozo de carbón –Relataba con gran actuación de porte seria, como aquel abuelo que siempre regaña._

_— ¿Me traerá carbón por hacer travesuras? –Gritó alterado– ¡Pero juro que ese chocolate estaba en mi lado del banco, Sasuke mintió! ¡Además a él no le gustan los dulces! –Se excusaba. No quería privarse de su ansiado regalo por algo que él (supuestamente) no hizo. Porque si así era, Sasuke lo pagaría muy caro._

_El señor rió con alegría, ver un ejemplar de niño así hoy en día era algo de apreciar. ¡Cuánta inocencia podían poseer todavía algunos!_

_— Si tienes la consciencia tranquila, no tendrás nada de qué preocuparte pequeño…_

_— Naruto. Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto. Mucho gusto señor de la tienda de ramen –Se presentó con toda la formalidad que le era conocida para su corta edad, pues su madre siempre le enseñó que con la gente mayor siempre hay que ser cortés. Además de que no quería recibir un carbón por ser maleducado._

_— Encantado de conocerte, Naruto. Mi nombre es Takashiro, puedes decirme Taka-san si gustas. Este es mi puesto de ramen, no quiero presumir, ¡pero mi comida es la mejor de toda la nación del fuego!-Rió con grandeza en su pecho, logrando que el pequeño Naruto soltara una carcajada libremente._

_— Señor Taka-san, ¿podría contarme más acerca de la navidad? –Pidió con una chispa iluminando sus pupilas._

_— Verás, Naruto-chan, sería todo un honor para mí hacerlo, pero creo que tu madre te busca –Señaló algo alegre de que su historia le haya gustado. Y en efecto, una joven mujer llamaba al niño. Éste, notándolo, agradeció un poco exagerado al mayor, le dedicó una sonrisa socarrona y echó a correr hacia ella._

_Takashiro lo siguió con la mirada, aún con una persistente mueca alegre en su añejado rostro. Ese chico era especial, en tan sólo una cruzada de palabras le había tomado mucho cariño. Tal vez sería buena idea pensar el darle un obsequio para la Navidad, vería qué podría ser una buena opción... un cupón para comer todo el ramen que pudiera le pareció la mejor idea._

_La joven madre sostenía cálidamente la pequeña mano de su hijo mientras caminaban, en su otra mano cargaba con dos bolsas de tamaño mediano y un poco detrás, les seguía Minato cargando muchas más de tamaños más grandes._

_— ¿Te divertiste hoy, Naru-chan?_

_El ojiazul asintió enérgico, y le contó de inmediato lo que había aprendido: quién era Santa Claus, lo que hacía, a lo que se llamaba árbol navideño, sus decoraciones y todo lo que el señor del puesto de ramen le había dicho._

_La pelirroja rió suavemente._

_— ¡Oh vaya! Parece que Taka-san te ha enseñado bastante, ¿sabes? mamá también conoce la Navidad, si tú quieres podría compartir mis secretos contigo. ¿Quieres? –Kushina sabía muy bien cómo captar la atención de su hijo y vaya que le salía bien, Naruto respondió encantado con la idea._

_A la derecha de la madre, el padre, Minato oía divertido. Esta sería la primera festividad que su pequeño recordaría y le fascinaba la idea. Él ya ha tenido cinco navidades anteriores, pero claro está, su cabeza era muy diminuta para poder saberlo._

_— ¡Quiero contárselo a Sasuke cuanto antes! Él va a ver que yo también sé contar grandes historias, se cree muy importante sólo porque es muy inteligente –Infló sus cachetes algo sonrosados por el frío. Sasuke era un gran idiota, como él solía llamarlo. Siempre llamaba la atención de las niñas, ellas se reían al mirarlo y se ponían torpes cuando él se daba vuelta. "¡Qué aburridas son!" Pensaba. Además, era un alumno estrella, siempre sabía hacer bien los dibujos que les pedían, jamás se zafaba una raya. No como él, que hacía unas cabezas enormes y las coloreaba siempre fuera del contorno. Siempre se burlaba de él, ¡y eso le molestaba mucho! pero ahora le enseñaría que podía ser interesante, que conocía algo que él no y se burlaría por eso._

_Pero con todo y eso, aún consideraba que sin Sasuke, nada sería divertido. Él era su mayor competencia en todo, pero siempre le ayudaba cuando lo necesitaba. Lo conocía mejor que cualquiera de sus otros amigos, y también conocía a sus padres. Naruto también conocía a los padres de Sasuke. Aunque nunca lo dijera, sabía que él le donaba su parte de la merienda, porque no le gustaba el chocolate muy dulce, y su madre siempre le hacía un pequeño postre de chocolate. Así como él, le ofrecía un poco de su almuerzo, ya que sabía le gustaban mucho las bolas de arroz que Kushina preparaba._

_En pocas palabras, Sasuke era su mejor amigo._

_— Por supuesto que sí. Y también podrías invitarlo a él y a su familia a cenar con nosotros mañana ¿qué dices? –Quitándose los zapatos y su abrigo, la pelirroja propuso. Naruto primero pareció pensarlo muy bien, pero cuando se percató de que sería una gran ventaja para burlarse de él, aceptó con un altivo: "¡Sí!"_

_~O~O~O~O~_

_Una larga y morena cabellera se asomó por el umbral, algo curiosa. Vio –un poco espantada- cómo su cocina se desmoronaba a velocidad alarmante. Su preciosa organización de especias, acomodadas por orden alfabético, estaba fuera de su lugar. Sus amadas ollas y sartenes esparcidas por el suelo... y todo, por una cortesía de aquel pequeño que ahora removía sus vasos._

_— Este... Sasuke-chan, ¿buscas algo en especial? –Su tenue voz asustó al chico, quien se viró hacia ella algo nervioso._ _No contestó la pregunta, pero era algo obvio para la mujer. Sasuke tiñó suavemente sus pálidas mejillas, haciéndola sonreír—. Quizá podría ayudarte, ¿qué es lo que estás buscando?_

_El menor pareció dudarlo, pero viendo su fallido intento de hallarlo sin ayuda, dijo._

_— Una caja... amarilla._

_Mikoto abrió sus ojos sin entender, ¿por qué buscaba una caja amarilla en la cocina? Por lo que sin muchos rodeos, se lo preguntó._

_— Porque Itachi encuentra las cosas en mi habitación... y la escondí aquí... pero la perdí –Agachó su cabeza un poco deprimido y con un atisbado brillo en sus ojos._

_Su madre lo vio conmovida, le acarició su cabecita y le prometió que la encontrarían sin importar qué._ _Según su hijo, la caja era medianamente grande, por lo que no sería muy difícil hallarla. Además era de color chillón, lo que lo hacía más fácil aún._

_— Y dime... ¿qué contiene la caja? –Buscó detrás de la cómoda de vajillas. "cosas" fue la única respuesta que recibió–.Qué expresivo eres cariño..._

_Tan concentrada estaba en no tirar su importantísima porcelana de colección, que no advirtió en su futura caída provocada por uno de los frascos de especias._

_— ¡Mamá! ¿estás bien? –Alarmado se acercó, buscando alguna herida en su madre. Pero al verla reír relajó su expresión–. Me asustaste..._

_— Lo siento, lo siento. Pero mira lo que encontré... –Sasuke iluminó su pequeño rostro al ver su afamada caja escondida debajo de la cómoda._

_Mikoto se levantó acariciando suavemente su cabeza y antes de siquiera pronunciar sílaba alguna, su hijo se echó a correr con caja en manos hacia, suponía, su habitación._

_— Ese chico..._

_Cuando se disponía a acomodar su cocina, los pasos apresurados bajando la escalera la alertaron._

_— Mamá… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?..._

_~O~O~O~O~_

_— No puede ser... ¡Minato! –Su marido se acercó ante el llamado, sonriente–Olvidé comprar algo, ¿podrías ocuparte de la cena un momento?_

_— Tengo una ligera sensación de deja vú –Se burló él, para luego robarle un fugaz beso a su esposa. — Descuida, yo me encargo. Ve con cuidado._

_— ¡Mamá! Voy contigo –Un Naruto ya abrigado completamente la esperaba con sus zapatos puestos en la entrada. Kushina asintió, cogió su abrigo, la mano del pequeño y salió de la casa. — ¿Qué nos olvidamos de comprar?-Preguntó Naruto._

_— Un regalo para papá._

_El ojiazul preguntó ingenuamente por qué, si su cumpleaños ya había sido hace poco. Lo recordaba bien, porque él le había obsequiado un bonito dibujo._ _Su madre le aclaró que parte de la Navidad consistía en regalarle algo a un ser querido, como una muestra de cariño._

_Él bajó su cabeza, pensativo, y luego de unos minutos de permanecer callado, le hizo saber a su madre que él también quería regalarle algo a su papá. Pero que no quería que fuese un dibujo, él siempre le daba dibujos._ _Kushina estuvo de acuerdo, y una vez que todas las dudas de disiparon, comenzaron la búsqueda de dos buenos obsequios para Minato._

_Vieron las posibles opciones: Ropa, accesorios, libros, pero ninguno parecía ser lo suficientemente bueno. Y justo cuando ya se estaba desesperando, lo vio. Un juego de kunais de diversos tamaños y formas. ¡Perfecto! A su marido siempre le había fascinado coleccionar ese tipo de objetos._

_Salió muy feliz de la tienda, ya había conseguido un buen regalo. Naruto a su lado, también, el último libro a la venta de su autor favorito, un tal Jiraya._ _Los dos empezaron a marchar nuevamente a la casa, mientras Kushina le explicaba al menor que su padre no debía saber acerca de los regalos, porque era una sorpresa. Naruto se preocupó un poco, nunca supo guardar secretos, pero se propuso a hacer ese esfuerzo._

_Uzumaki iba tan ensimismada que se sobresaltó al voltear a su derecha y no ver a su hijo a su lado, pero lo encontró enseguida, parado firmemente frente a una vitrina. Miraba algo dentro de ella que le hacía iluminar sus ojos, curiosa, se acercó a ver qué era._

_— Lo quiero –Soltó de repente, con voz autoritaria y de ruego a la vez._

_Su madre tardó en comprenderlo, pero cuando al fin lo captó, sonrió amplio._

_— De acuerdo, será tu regalo especial._

_Naruto esbozó una terrible sonrisa de alegría y de inmediato saltó y abrazó con toda la fuerza que sus bracitos le permitían, dándole un sonoro beso en su mejilla._

_— ¡Gracias! _

_~O~O~O~O~_

_— ¡Sasuke!_

_El mencionado giró su cabeza casi con aburrimiento. Allí estaba ese molesto de Naruto, ¿es que acaso no podía ser más discreto de vez en cuando? siempre llamaba la atención con esa personalidad fastidiosa y alegre._

_— ¿Qué quieres?_

_-Dios, siempre eres tan amargado, pareces un viejo Sasuke –Reprochó el algo enojado. El moreno simplemente se dignó a ignorarlo, como siempre. — ¡Oye! ¿Adivina qué? ¡Tengo una grandiosa historia que contarte!_

_El Uchiha menor lo observó con un desgano envidiable. ¿Ahora de qué se trataba? La última vez fue hartado con la historia de que un ratón dejaba dinero bajo tu almohada cuando se te caía un diente, la anterior a ésa, un conejo que dejaba huevos de chocolate en tu casa. Ya estaba__deseando__saber qué era esta vez._

_— ¿Tú conoces… a Santa Claus? –Con aire misterioso y animado comenzó el relato._

_—No._

_Su amigo no estaba para prestarse de oídos, como pudo presentirlo. Pero definitivamente le escucharía, así tuviera que perseguirlo todo el día, él le contaría acerca de la Navidad a como diera lugar._

_— Es el señor regordete y de sombrero rojo que viene a dejarte regalos en Navidad si fuiste un buen niño –Insistió._

_— Naruto, por última vez… ¿si fuiste bueno?- Touché. El pez mordió del anzuelo._

_— Síp. Y si has sido malo, solo te traerá un enorme trozo de carbón. Porque él lo ve todo, te vigila noche y día y tiene una lista de quienes han sido buenos y quienes malos._

_Sasuke puso una cara que era digna de fotografiar. Eran contadas con una mano las veces en que el señor "Yo soy el perfecto Sasuke Uchiha" alteraba su pulcra y perfecta postura. Ahora lucía inquieto y no se esmeraba mucho en disimularlo._

_El pequeño moreno pensaba que él había sido un buen chico, siempre ayudaba a quien le necesitaba, no era respondón, acompañaba a su madre a hacer los recados y hasta limpiaba su habitación sin que le dijeran nada. Pero… si Santa Claus veía__todo__, encontraría que él también tuvo alguno que otro desliz. Bueno… esconder las cosas de Itachi para fastidiarle cuando éste le había molestado… no podía ser una travesura… ¿o sí? Pero si pasaba esa ocasión, estaba aquella otra en la que le dijo a su madre que no quería ir con ella a hacer las compras. ¡Pero es que esa vez él estaba muy ocupado!_

_— ¡Sasuke! –Ante el grito del rubio, Sasuke salió de sus pensamientos y reconstruyó su fina postura. Emprendió marcha una vez más hacia el interior de la escuela con Naruto siguiéndole de cerca._

_Ya dentro, acomodados y con la clase dando inicio, Naruto siguió, bajito para que el Sensei no le oyera, su historia. Aún había cosas que presumirle, como por ejemplo el árbol navideño, o la costumbre de dar regalos a tus seres queridos._ _Esta fue la primera vez en los seis años que se conocían, que Sasuke prestó atención a lo que Uzumaki decía. Y no sólo eso, sino que también hacía preguntas y le miraba con intensa intriga._

_Naruto había sacado el tema con la intención de mofarse de él, pero al verlo así se le esfumaron todas ganas de burlarse. Le explicó todo tal y como su madre le contó a él. Los obsequios a los seres queridos como muestra de cariño, la decoración de árbol navideño, el aumento de caridad y humildad con los menos favorecidos, entre otras cosas._

_— ¡Oh! Y ahora que lo recuerdo, mamá quiere invitarlos a cenar en nuestra casa mañana. ¿Vendrás?_

_— No recuerdo que tengamos nada planeado para mañana, le preguntaré a mi madre, pero de seguro aceptará –Sonrió._ Y _Naruto también sonrió. Está bien, Sasuke era un tonto engreído, pero cuando sonreía de esa manera le parecía muy, muy tierno…_

_~O~O~O~O~_

_— ¡Ya llegué! –Un poco más entusiasmado que otros días, Sasuke saludó mientras los zapatos dejaba._

_— Bienvenido a casa –Su madre, también más alegre, le recibió._

_El pequeño se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Mikoto se sorprendió por lo repentino que fue, pero le correspondió al instante._

_— ¿Mañana podemos ir a cenar a lo de Naruto? Kushina-san nos invitó –La morena esbozó una sonrisa y accedió. El hijo alegró su mirada._

_— Sasuke-chan, bienvenido –Haciendo acto de presencia, el hermano mayor saludó. —Lamento pedirte esto cuando recién llegas a casa, pero ¿me acompañarías un momento? necesito comprar unas cosas. Prometo no tardar mucho._

_Itachi Uchiha no estaba mucho en la casa, pero siempre que podía buscaba un momento para estar con su hermanito, por lo que sin pensarlo mucho, asintió enérgico. Corrió por las escaleras, revolvió algo en su cuarto y bajó veloz._

_— ¡Vamos!_

_Su madre y hermano le miraron algo sorprendidos. Sasuke no era de esos chicos que normalmente se emocionaban por cosas tan banales, inclusive en situaciones importantes se mantenía con porte formal. Pero pareciera que hoy no era el caso. Así que sin querer desaprovechar el momento, Itachi cogió su abrigo y después de saludar a su madre, se dio una carrera para alcanzar al menor que había salido corriendo._

_— ¡Sasuke espérame!_

_Finalmente lo alcanzó ya en el pueblo, cuando se detuvo súbitamente en una tienda. Miraba muy seriamente lo que exponían en la vitrina y casi riendo, entró en ella. Salió al cabo de unos minutos, con una cajita un tanto pequeña que escondió rápido en su bolso._

_— Bien, sigamos –Ordenó a su hermano._

_— ¿Él me da órdenes a mí? no hay duda, este es nuestro Sasuke…_

_~O~O~O~O~_

_— ¡Mamá! Ya acomodé todo con papá y ya estoy bañadito, ¿qué hago ahora? _

_Kushina le daba los últimos toques a su cena, vestía un elegante vestido de noche color rojo; era brillante, y eso le atraía mucho al pequeño Naruto, quien se le quedaba mirándola cada dos por tres._

_— Qué bien, muchas gracias Naru-chan. Ahora pídele a papá que te ayude a vestirte con la ropa nueva ¿sí?_

_— ¡Sí~!_

_El pequeño rayo naranja corrió por la casa en busca de su progenitor. Pero sin poder evitarlo, se frenó por centésima vez ante su nuevo amor. Verde, muy brillante y lo bastante grande para pasar la altura de sus padres. Su, como él llamaba,__Árbol-san__._

_La inevitable sonrisita se escabulló para postrarse en su brillante carita. ¡Le encantaba! Era simplemente perfecto, con muchas, muchas luces, decoraciones de serpientes plateadas y doradas como la del señor Taka-san, y muchas cajitas de colores que había armado con papá y mamá._

_¡A Sasuke le encantaría!_

_Presuroso, le insistió a Minato que le vistiera._

_Ya pasados unos minutos, oyeron ambos rubios el timbrar de la puerta. Naruto corrió chillando muy feliz a recibirlos, abriendo con algo de dificultad por su estatura, la fina puerta. Detrás, le recibieron cuatro morenos bien vestidos con un cordial saludo._

_— Mikoto-chan, Fugaku-san, Itachi-kun, Sasuke-chan, ¡bienvenidos! –Kushina saludó entusiasmada de recibirlos. —Ha sido un largo tiempo que no te veía, has crecido mucho, Itachi-kun –Alegó._

_El mencionado solo sonrió e hizo un comentario que Naruto ya no escuchó, su prioridad estaba más debajo de ellos._

_— ¡Sasuke! Ven, ven, ¡mira mi árbol-san!_

_El chico con su casi invisible sonrisa le siguió. Vio el objeto de excitación de su amigo, a él no le llamaban mucho la atención las cosas llamativas, pero ésa era una gran excepción. ¡Era precioso! Su madre había armado uno, hace tan solo un día, y él junto con su hermano la habían ayudado. Lo habían adornado un tanto menos brillante que el de Naruto, pero eso era porque así le gustaba. Ya que él había ayudado a comprar las decoraciones, el día en que Itachi le pidió ayuda para hacer unos mandados._

_Su comentario fue un simple "es bonito", y en otra ocasión se hubiera molestado por la sequedad del moreno, pero entendía que hasta ahí llegaba su emotividad. Se dignó sólo a sonreír, con su objetivo cumplido y poner sus pequeñas manos detrás de su cabeza._

_El llamado de sus madres para ir a la mesa les interrumpió su importantísima charla acerca de qué regalos les traería Santa._ _Los acomodaron a todos en la perfectamente decorada mesa rectangular. Las dos familias estaban cara a cara, a excepción de Sasuke y Naruto quienes estaban uno al lado del otro._

_— ¡Todo se ve delicioso, Kushina-chan! –Halagó encantada la mujer Uchiha, siendo suplida por su marido e hijo mayor._

_La afamada, haciendo uso del encanto Uzumaki, infló un poco su pecho y se sonrojó tenuemente. Ya una vez dadas las gracias por los alimentos, la cena navideña dio inicio._ _Todo era digno de grabar en retrato, todos riendo, charlando amenamente y disfrutando al máximo del encanto navideño._

_Finalmente, luego de unas horas, el momento que Naruto tanto ansiaba, estaba por llegar._

_Desde hacía unos minutos había posado sus pozos azules en el circular reloj que estaba ubicado en el centro de la sala. Se movía al ritmo de los segundos, siguiéndolos, como si con ello pudiese hacerlos correr más rápido._

_El reloj marcaba las 23: 57 p.m._

_Ya la mesa dulce fue posicionada en toda la extensión de mesa y de vez en cuando picoteaba algún que otro chocolatito, de esos que tanto le gustaban, esos que crujen cuando los muerde._

_23: 58_

_-Oi, Naruto, hay algo que quiero decirte –Su voz parecía sonar muy natural, pero estaba hecho un manojo de nervios por dentro. Pero pese al llamado, Naruto no apartó su mirada del reloj. Desde lejos, Itachi los miraba con una discreta sonrisa._

_— Ahora no Sasuke, espera un minuto…_

_Uzumaki postró una seriedad increíble en su cara siempre torcida por su particular sonrisa._

_— Pedazo de… debe ser__ahora__ –A Sasuke Uchiha nunca le gustó ser ignorado, y el caso no sería menos por ser aquel rubio el que lo ignorase._

_23: 59_

_— ¡Naruto! Pedazo de descerebrado –para tener tan solo seis años, Sasuke poseía un poblado vocabulario– ¡mírame cuando te estoy hablando! –Exigió casi a punto de golpearlo. Pero nada, el mencionado ni siquiera pestañeó._

_— Ya… casi…_

_3… 2… 1… ¡00:00!_

_— ¡Feliz Navidad!_

_Los adultos de inmediato juntaron sus copas de champagne para celebrar. Naruto en cambio, salió corriendo hacia lo que suponía el moreno, sería su habitación._

_— ¡Pedazo de idiota! –Farfulló enojado pero buscando muy rápidamente una caja amarilla. Así es, la caja que le había ayudado a encontrar su madre. De ella empezó a sacar varios paquetes bellamente envueltos._

_El que parecía ser el más pequeño se lo otorgó a su madre. Ella se sorprendió mucho, no esperaba recibir un regalo de su pequeño, es decir, ¡tiene sólo seis años! Pero sin demorarse, lo aceptó con alegría rebosante, para luego abrazarlo._

_Lo abrió con cuidado de no romper la envoltura, siempre guardaba las envolturas, le gustaba recordar momentos al mirarlas. Sus azabaches ojos brillaron al descubrir el presente. Un brillante relicario dorado, igualando a la flor de loto, con una hermosa foto de su familia dentro._

_Quiso derramar lagrimitas, pero para no arruinar el momento, sólo le abrazó con fuerza y le dio un sonoro beso, junto con un regalo para él._ _El Uchiha se auto felicitó. Haber ayudado todo el año a la señora Tsubame le había servido para ahorrar lo suficiente como para comprarles un pequeño regalo a todos._

_El de su padre fue una tabaquera de roble oscuro. Siempre le veía fumar, pero nunca le había notado un sitio donde los guardara adecuadamente. Fugaku se contentó mucho, le agradeció y al igual que su esposa, le abrazó._

_— Si es pequeño no te quejes, ya no me quedaba tanto dinero –Advirtió a su hermano, extendiéndole una cajita anaranjada. Si mal no recordaba, era la que le había visto comprar hace sólo dos días con él. Itachi le mostró una tranquila y sincera sonrisa. —Y antes de que digas nada, no es para chicas, se lo pregunté al vendedor._

_— Eres mi pequeño Ototo no Baka (*) -Acusó feliz aceptando su regalo. Al abrirlo no encontró otra cosa sino un collar de tres círculos separados entre sí, y un anillo con el kanji "Fénix" en rojo._

_El de la coleta no pudo sino esbozar una encantadora sonrisa, colocándose de inmediato su regalo haciendo que su pequeño hermanito se sonrojara muy, muy suavemente._

_— Muchas gracias, Sasuke-chan. Te daría mi regalo, pero creo que te lo he dado por adelantado ¿no?_

_Ante aquellas palabras, reaccionó. ¡Es cierto! Aún le faltaba el cabeza hueca de Naruto. Y como quién dice "no lo menciones que aparece" el rubio bajó presuroso las escaleras._ _Sin darle tiempo a darse cuenta de lo que pasaba siquiera, se le encimó con una cajita azul extendida hacia él._

_Un simple, feliz y tímido "Feliz Navidad, tonto." Fue lo que murmuró._

_Sasuke se le quedó mirando sin entender. Pero un –discreto– codeo, cortesía de Itachi, lo llamó de vuelta a la realidad. Muy rápido, cogió la cajita amarilla y pequeña que restaba._

_Ambos al mismo tiempo, sonrojados y sonrientes, abrieron sus presentes._

_El de Naruto era un colgante de cristal azul. Algo delicado y bello a simple vista. Lo tomó con cariño casi anormal en él y se lo colocó ansioso, esperando a que su amigo abriera ahora su regalo._

_La caja del moreno contenía también un colgante, pero éste era peculiar, llevaba tres aspas unidas por un círculo y el símbolo Uchiha detrás. Un accesorio, como bien se podía notar, único del clan Uchiha._

_Sasuke no lo pensó dos veces antes de sonreír discretamente y colocárselo. Un débil "gracias" solamente huyó de sus pálidos labios, haciendo sonreír a Uzumaki._

_El otro primogénito Uchiha, los miraba algo resignado. Si seguían así no llegarían a disfrutar de__su____regalo. Así que planeando rápidamente una estrategia, los condujo hasta el patio trasero, hacía bastante frío, pero estaba seguro que entenderían._

_Inventando una excusa pobre, pero eficaz para sus jóvenes mentes, los llevó fuera. Sasuke sospechaba que algo tramaba y cuando__lo vio__allí colgado, comprendió. Le agradeció internamente y ya una vez solo con su amigo, puso en marcha su plan._

_— Oye Naruto, tú dijiste que conocías todo acerca de la Navidad, ¿no? –Con tono misterioso, pronunció bajito. El ojiazul respondió, orgulloso, que efectivamente así era. —Bien, entonces, conocerás para qué sirven los__muérdagos__¿cierto?_

_El menor pensó en mentir y decirle que sí. ¡Pero en realidad no tenía ni idea de lo que era! Y pensando en que quizá Santa Claus lo tacharía de travieso si mentía, le confesó que no._

_Perfecto._

_Todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo a lo planificado, ¡resultó más fácil de lo que creía!__ Así que muy __amablemente__, se ofreció a enseñarle para qué su utilizaban._

_— La tradición cuenta, que cuando dos personas se encuentran debajo de un muérdago, tienen que besarse –Explicó, con toda la seducción que poseía su cuerpo de seis años y que, honestamente, era bastante._

_— ¡Mamá lo hace con papá! Dice que dos personas se besan cuando se quieren mucho y así expresan su amor –Alegó orgulloso de su conocimiento._

_— Así es, mis padres también lo hacen. Por eso, ya que no quieres ser un niño travieso, no querrías romper una tradición, ¿verdad, Naruto? –Éste, negó rotundamente con la cabeza. —Bien, entonces… -con un trémulo movimiento, se aproximó hasta sus labios y murmuró –__muérdago__…_

_El pequeño Uzumaki tardó un segundo en captarlo, pero sobre sus cabezas lo pudo apreciar, una ramita colgaba del marco de la puerta. Sin tiempo a pensar en nada más, sintió una suave presión sobre su boca. ¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke le estaba besando! No duró más que unos instantes efímeros, pero fue suficiente para hacer latir a sus corazones a ritmos alarmantes. Sus caras se hallaban brillantes, rojas._

_—Feliz Navidad, torpe –Sonrió con autosuficiencia._

_Naruto sonrió pícaro, le miró y le volvió a besar. Esta vez con más confianza y dedicando más tiempo al roce de sus labios. El moreno no se esperaba eso, pero como todo digno Uchiha, no permitiría quedarse atrás. Cerraron sus ojos y se dejaron llevar por aquellas sensaciones nuevas y que les hacían cosquillear todo el cuerpo. Sintiendo el tierno contacto y disfrutando del momento._

_Se separaron al cabo de unos minutos por la falta de oxígeno. El ojiazul llevaba su cara teñida de carmín, a diferencia del mayor, quien sólo poseía una débil franja rosada._

_—Feliz Navidad, tonto._

_Puede que en aquella ocasión, Santa Claus hubiese estado muy ocupado entregando obsequios alrededor del mundo, y no hubiese visto la curiosa escena de los niños. Pero otro Santa más cercano, sí lo había hecho, oculto tras el ventanal de cristal que conducía al jardín y con una cámara fotográfica en mano, había grabado aquel momento con una complacida sonrisa._

_Sí, estaba totalmente seguro de que usaría aquella foto más adelante._


End file.
